Gespräche zwischen Anna Sand und Randi
Die Beziehung zwischen Anna Sand und ihrer Kammerzofe Randi ist komplex und widersprüchlich und hat einen maßgeblichen Einfluss auf die seelische Konstitution Annas. Ihre Illustration soll in diesem Artikel durch die Abbildung privater Gespräche zwischen den beiden Protagonistinnen verhandelt werden. Die Gespräche sind häufig fragmentarisch. 14.03.297AL __FORCETOC__ Private Unterredung von Anna Sand und Randi in Annas Zelt am vierzehnten Tag des dritten Monats im Jahr 297 AL. Das Haus befindet sich auf dem Weg zu Brightwater Keep und hat ein Lager unweit Webber Hall aufgeschlagen. Der Beginn des Gesprächs ist unbekannt. : Randi: "Ich meine, es kann Euch nur zum Vorteil gereichen, wenn ich über die Vorgänge unter den edlen Herrschaften informiert bleibe, M’Lady." : Anna: "Es erfreut mich, festzustellen, dass du dich schließlich doch noch auf die angemessenen Umgangsformen besonnen hast. aber denke daran: solltest du in hoffentlich naher Zukunft das Lesen und Schreiben gemeistert haben, ist die korrekte Anrede von nun an My Lady. es wird auch langsam Zeit, dass du deinen Stand einer Illiteratin aus der Gosse überwindest. Dann höre jetzt also gut zu:" folgende Teil des Gesprächs ist unbekannt. : Randi: "My Lady, ich muss gestehen, dass mir bei Euren Ausführungen ein wenig der Atem stockt. Mir wird in der Tat ein wenig mulmig, wenn ich daran denke, welche Auswirkungen es nach sich ziehen könnte, wenn Euer werter Bruder den Herausforderungen nicht gewachsen sein sollte, die Ihr andeutet. Nun könnt Ihr Euch sicher vorstellen, wie ich brenne zu erfahren, was denn die Antwort des Herrn Gesandten war?" : Anna: "Ich weiß deine Anteilnahme um das Wohlergehen meines geliebten Bruder zu schätzen. es ist klug von dir...meine Sorgen zu teilen. Bleibe bei mir und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dich die Dornen der Rose stechen werden. Bis dahin, sei achtsam:" folgende Teil des Gesprächs ist unbekannt. :Randi: "Valar Dohaeeris, ja, ich spreche Eure Sprache schon so lange, dass ich meine eigene fast vergessen habe. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich mich Euch nicht recht in der Rolle der Dienenden vorstellen kann – auch nicht in der der „Turmherrin“, um dem Herrn Gesandten nachzureden und wenn ich auch nicht vorgeben mag auch nur die Hälfte der Mysterien zu verstehen, in die er sich zu hüllen pflegt, kann ich doch sagen, dass es mich erleichtert, zu hören, dass das auch sein Rat ist. Ich glaube, wenn ich das sagen darf, Ihr strahlt dort am hellsten, wo nicht jedermanns Blick auf Euch fällt. Lasst Eurem Bruder den großen Säbel, den Ihr ihm in die Hand gegeben habt, während Ihr daneben steht und lächelnd Euer Werk betrachtet." :Anna: "Vorsichtig Randi, es ist ein schmaler Grat zwischen teurem Rat und bloßer Anmaßung. Und dennoch...es ist nicht dumm, was du sagst, auch wenn dein Begriffsvermögen meine politischen Absichten nicht zu überblicken vermag. :So sehr unser öliger Freund auch davon geblendet zu sein scheint, sich an seinen selbstgefälligen, mystifizierenden Allüren zu delektieren, hat er dennoch recht: Valar dohaeris, auch ich. Und wenn es nur Dorne selbst ist, der ich diene. :Und du hingegen dienst mir zu meiner vollen Zufriedenheit, weshalb ich ein LETZES Mal über deinen Mangel an Umgangsformen und Respekt hinwegsehen werde. Auch wenn mir deine Gesellschaft teuer ist, wirst du mich außerhalb der Gemächer mit meinem Titel ansprechen, auch dann, wenn wir alleine zu sein scheinen. Glaube mir: es schmerzte mich mehr als dich, sähe ich mich gezwungen, dein entzückendes Antlitz maßegeln zu müssen. :Was die verkrachte Ruine des Lord Hunt betrifft, so bin ich zu Einsicht geneigt und werde meine Ambitionen vorerst zurückstellen. Um deine besänftigenden Worte bin ich froh, manchmal ist mein Herz voller Zorn. Wie schlägst du also vor, sollte ich mich in der Angelegenheit Hunt verhalten? Sollte ich die Gelegenheit einfach verstreichen lassen? Ich muss frei sein Randi, die Ignoranz meines Vaters gegenüber meinen Bemühungen droht mich zu ersticken. Es scheint fast, als sei alles was ich bin und tue wertlos für ihn." :Randi: "Lady Anna, im selben Atemzug, da Ihr mich maßregelt, fragt Ihr nach meinem Rat. Eure Augen mögen schimmern wie das Meer vor den Smaragdinseln, aber Euer Temperament lässt keinen Zweifel an Eurer Herkunft. Und wenn ich mit meinen Worten – wie gerade jetzt – riskiere, mich an dem einen zu verbrennen, dann ist es das Blitzen der anderen wert. :Wertlos seid Ihr für Euren Lord Vater sicher nicht, eher das Gegenteil scheint mir die Wurzel seiner zunehmenden Reserviertheit Euch gegenüber zu sein. Eure Klugheit und Euer diplomatisches Geschick kontrastieren so stark mit seinem …. bärbeißigen Pragmatismus, dass sie ihm nur umso stärker vor Augen führen müssen, WESSEN Tochter Ihr seid. Lady Tyenes unverhohlene Begünstigung Eurer Person gegenüber Eurem Bruder, der Hohe Gesandte aus dem Osten, der ausdrücklich mit Euch zu sprechen wünschte …Wo ein Licht erstrahlt, wirft es auch immer Schatten. :Was das Haus Hunt angeht, nun, ich hatte gehofft, dazu schweigen zu können, erscheint es mir doch wie blanker Hohn, dass ausgerechnet ich dazu einen Rat geben soll, die ich in Künsten ausgebildet wurde, die der Verbindung, der hier im Westen so viel Bedeutung beigemessen wird, böse spotten. :Ich verstehe, dass es Euch drängt, frei zu sein. Aber mir scheint, dass die Ungeduld, mit der Ihr nach einem neuen Namen trachtet, der Angst geschuldet sein könnte, dass Eurer jetzige je weiter wir nach Norden reiten, immer weniger wert zu sein scheint. :Aber wie ich bereits sagte – Euer Vater scheint nicht Euren Rat zu schmähen, als vielmehr um sein Gesicht zu fürchten. Und je niedriger Eure Stellung in den Augen der anderen ist, umso größer der Spott, wenn er sich nachlassen sagen müsste, sich von Euch gängeln zu lassen … Vielleicht solltet Ihr hin und wieder einfach mehr in seine Ohren flüstern als in andere. :Aber vielleicht bin ich auch einfach eine schlechte Ratgeberin in dieser Sache, so zuwider ist mir der Gedanke, Euch mir in diesem schäbigen Loch neben diesem … nun ja, Rehbock … vorzustellen. Ein Fuchs im Rehfell! (sie kichert) Verzeiht, Lady Anna, aber das will mir wirklich nicht in den Kopf." Die ersten Äußerungen Randis machen Anna erröten, ein Schauer so rasch und heftig wie all ihre Leidenschaften. Hastig senkt sie die Augen vor ihrer Dienerin, ein Gegenstand ihres Interesses in ihren im Schoß gefalteten Händen scheint ihrer plötzlichen Aufmerksamkeit zu bedürfen. Sobald Randi auf ihren Vater zu sprechen kommt, hebt sie ihren Blick und sieht ihrem Gegenüber mit weit geöffneten Augen ins Gesicht; ein Audruck, der ihrer Dienerin nur allzu bekannt ist: Anna ist hochkonzentriert, die scharfen Ohren des Fuchses sind aufgerichtet und vermögen auch den leisesten Laut wahrzunehmen. In Momenten wie diesem wird Randi nur allzu bewusst, dass ihre Herrin, ihrem analytischen Verstand und all ihrer Anmut zum Trotz, nach wie vor ein junges Mädchen ist. Mit der Erwähnung des Hauses Hunt und Annas entsprechenden Ambitionen verfinstert sich jedoch deren Miene, sie verpresst ihre Lippen zu schmalen Strichen, denen das Blut entweicht und in ihre Wangen strömt. Ihre Röte nimmt einen bedrohlichen, dunklen Ton an und ihre Augen funkeln wild; die sich in ihnen spiegelnde Flamme der Tischkerze verleiht ihnen die Erscheinung, sie würden in Brand gesetzt. Kaum hat Randi ihren letzten Satz gesprochen, erhebt sich Anna ungehalten und wischt ihren Weinkrug mit einem unbeherrschten Streich von dem niedrigen Serviertisch, der sie und ihre Dienerin auf ihrern Lagern aus Sitzkissen und Teppichen voneinander trennt. Der Großteil des nach Klee, Zimt, Nelken und Mohn duftenden Weins ergießt sich auf den Tisch und auch wenn Annas Geste impulsiv und ungerichtet war, so wird Randi doch vom restlichen Inhalt des Bechers getroffen. Anna beginnt zu sprechen, ihre Stimmte ist laut und herrisch, lediglich ein kaum vernehmbares Zittern verrät ihre Erregung. :Anna: "Also sollte ich nichts tun, ist es das, was du mir rätst? :Ich sollte weiterhin die Demütigungen ertragen, denen mich mein Vater tag ein, tag aus, aussetzt, indem er wieder und wieder all die ekelhaften Obszönitäten ignoriert, die mich seine schwachsinnigen Lakaien erleiden machen? Ich sollte weiter an meiner Ohnmacht leiden, stumm und krank vor Zorn und Bitterkeit? :Und sag mir: wie bei den Sieben soll ich meinem Vater Vernunft einflüstern, wenn er zugleich lauter Tollheiten ausruft? Sag nichts, ich will es nicht hören! :Und nur damit du es weißt, Randi: Der Fuchs fraternisiert nicht mit dem Reh, er jagt und erlegt es schließlich!" Sie lacht bitter. "Hast du wirklich gelaubt, ich würde mich von diesem rübenraffenden Jämmerling besteigen lassen? Hast du denn immernoch nichts verstanden? Weißt du nicht, was ich im Herzen wirklich beg...." Sie unterbricht sich jäh und dreht Randi den Rücken zu. Ihren rechten Arm in die Hüfte gestemmt, steht sie für einen Augenblick schweigend, ihr Körper zittert und ihr Atem geht flach und rasch; ein Zustand, den Randi bisher nur von einer wesentlich erquicklicheren Gemütszusverfassung ihrer Herrin kennt. Schließlich wendet sich Anna ihr erneut zu, ihre Miene zeigt nun Scham und Betroffenheit, so plötzlich wie ihr Feuer loderte, ist es auch wieder verloschen. :Anna: "Verzeih mir, Randi, ich vergesse mich." Sie tritt an Ihre Dienerin heran, ein Seidentuch in der Hand, dass sie zuvor vom Tisch aufgelesen hat und das Annas Ausfall trocken überstanden hat. Sie kniet sich zu ihrer Dienerin herab und beginnt sachte damit, den von ihr verschütteten Wein aus Randis Gesicht zu streichen. Ihre Stimme ist sanft, beinahe verschämt. :Anna: "Weißt du, was unser Gesandter der Völlerei zu mir sagte? Er sagte: "Ihr seid ein dummes Kind, vielleicht solltet Ihr eure Zofe eure Angelegenheiten regeln lassen, sie scheint wesentlich intelligent zu sein als Ihr." Womöglich hatte er recht, womöglich bin ich in Wahrheit ein Schaf im Fuchspelz." Sie lächelt Randi melancholisch zu. :Anna: "Du hingegen bist klug und verstehst mich besser als all die Speichellecker unseres Hauses, besser als mein Vater selbst: Ich fürchte mich davor, vergessen zu werden. Welchem Zweck dienen all meine Bemühungen, all meine Kämpfe? Keinem! eines Tages wird es sein, als wäre ich nie gewesen. Mein Name, so bedeutungslos wie der Sand in der Wüste; ich weiß nicht, ob mich die Ironie lachen oder weinen machen soll." Anna schweigt, Randi weiß es besser, als ihre Herrin an dieser Stelle zu unterbrechen. Ihre Augen sind auf die blutroten Flecken auf dem Tuch in ihrem Schoß gerichtet. Nach einer bedrückend langen Weile spricht sie unvermittelt. :Anna: "Weißt du Randi, du darfst dich niemals für deine Herkunft schämen, hörst du was ich sage? Es stimmt, dass Frauen wie du in deinem Land als Frauen der Schönheit und der Anmut verehrt werden? Dies zu recht. Jedermann, der dies nicht versteht, wird brennen!.... Doch genug meines Selbstmitleides..." Anna wendet den Blick zur Seite und produziert eine entlassende Geste mit ihrer linken Hand, die Süßwasserperlen an Ihrem Handgelenk klicken leise. :Anna: "Du bist für diese Nacht entlassen und kannst dich in dein Zelt zurückziehen, ich werde es dir nicht verübeln." Nach einer kurzen Pause sieht sie Randi mit kindlichem und erwartungsvollem Blick in die Augen und fügt hinzu: :Anna: "Wenn du dies aber nicht wünschen solltest, dann bleib bei mir und erzähle mir von deiner Heimat, von Bravos." Randis Herz klopft ihr bis zum Hals, aber ihre Hände sind so kalt und taub, dass sich der zerknüllte Stoff ihres Kleides unter ihnen wie Pergament anfühlt. Was hat sie da angerichtet? Die tiefe Verletzlichkeit in Annas Blick, die alles freilegt, vor dem Randi sie mit den heimlichen Lektionen, dem unschuldigen Bettgeflüster, bewahren wollte, sorgt dafür, dass sich etwas in ihr zusammenkrümmt. Etwas das schon sehr lange da ist, wie ein Geschwür, das langsam wächst und irgendwann ausbricht. Angst. Kalte, nackte, zynische Angst. Sie muss all die Kniffe anwenden, die die Verhüllte Dame ihr beigebracht hat, um jenes unbeschwert-verschwörerische Lächeln in ihre Grübchen zu zaubern. Ihr Gesicht fühlt sich an wie aus Porzellan, der jeden Moment in Scherben brechen kann, als sie mit mädchenhafter Unbekümmertheit auf ihre Herrin zutänzelt und sich ein wenig zu schwungvoll zu ihren Füßen niederlässt. Nicht neben ihr auf dem Lager, wo Anna ihr, nur halb bewusst, Platz gemacht hat. :Randi: „Braavos, Mylady?“ Sie hebt eine Augenbraue und blickt in überzogenem Erstaunen zu Anna auf. :Randi: „Ich dachte, es zieme sich nicht für eine Zofe, vor den edlen Herrschaften über die Beschwerlichkeiten Ihrer Kindheit zu sprechen …, die, ganz nebenbei bemerkt, gar nicht so beschwerlich war. :Gewiss, ich bin die Tochter eines Kesselflickers, der mehr Mäuler zu stopfen als Kessel zu flicken hatte, aber wenn ich an Braavos denke, denke ich nicht an meine Blutsfamilie. An die Gesichter meiner Geschwister erinnere ich mich kaum. :Dafür aber umso mehr an ihres – oder das, was sie der Welt erlaubte, von ihm zu sehen. Die Verhüllte Dame, so wird sie in Braavos genannt, wo Namen für die Mächtigen ein gefährliches Gut sind. Und mächtig ist sie – mit einem Gefolge, das dem Hofstaat mancher Königin spottet. Bei einer ihrer Umzüge mit prachtvollen, exotischen Tieren und maskierten Gefolgsleuten – mit ihren Prozeduren versuchen die ranghöchsten Konkubinen sich gegenseitig zu übertrumpfen – soll sie einmal den gesamten Wasserverkehr auf dem Long Canal lahmgelegt haben. :Gelegentlich muss man im Schlamm wühlen, um Gold zu finden`, war der erste Satz den sie naserümpfend zu mir sprach, als ihr Blick bei einem ihrer Umzüge auf mich fiel – oder vielmehr zu ihrem Nebenmann, dem sie unauffällig einen Beutel in die Hand drückte, der meinen Vater mit einem Schlag zum reichsten Kesselflicker in der Pearl Street machte.“ In ihrem östlichen Singsang und in lockerem Tonfall erzählt Randi von den geduldigen Versuchen ihrer Mentorin, dem kleinen Gassenmädchen die Gosse auszutreiben, von ihrer Ausbildung in den Künsten des Schauspiels, der Musik, der gepflegten Konversation und der Liebe , von ihrer freundschaftlichen Buhlschaft mit dem Mädchen Antea um die Gunst ihrer Herrin und von den eigenartigen Bräuchen Braavos. Annas wissbegierige, zuweilen ungeduldige Blicke, mit denen sie alles wie ein Schwamm in sich aufsaugt und ihr gelegentliches Stirnrunzeln über Randis ausschweifenden Erzählstil, erleichtern Randi das Herz, bezeugen sie doch, dass ihre Herrin wieder völlig zu sich selbst zurückgefunden hat. So sehr hat sie sich in Fahrt geredet, dass der Moment, da sich der unbeschwerte Teil dessen, was sie zu erzählen hat – was sie erzählen muss, ''um ihrer Herrin verständlich zu machen, wie dünn das Eis ist, über das sie wandelt – für sie selbst unerwartet kommt. Plötzlich stockt sie. Ihr Blick fällt auf den roten Weinfleck in ihrem Schoß. Welch böser Hohn. Ob Lady Anna wohl …? Nein, das war Zufall, geboren aus ihrem Gefühlsausbruch … Oder? Randi blinzelt, um den Gedanken zu verscheuchen und sich zu sammeln. :'Randi:' „Meine Mentorin pflegte zu sagen, dass es bei allen Akten, die wir im Leben spielen, im Grunde um den einen Akt geht. Nur bei dem einen Akt, da geht es um Macht. Und das Spiel der Macht wird in Braavos vielleicht mit anderen Spielfiguren gespielt, aber die Regeln unterscheiden sich nicht wesentlich von den Regeln hier. :Die Blutnacht ist der wichtigste Moment im Leben einer Kurtisane, denn die Höhe des Preises, den ein Gast für die Rote Ehre zahlt, entscheidet über ihre spätere Stellung. Für mich wurde eine sehr hohe Summe bezahlt – eine Summe, die mich dazu berechtigte, den Schleier anzulegen. :Nur denjenigen Mädchen im Gefolge der Verhüllten Dame, die darauf hoffen können, eines Tages ihre Nachfolge anzutreten und das Mysterium fortzuführen, ist es gestattet, ab ihrer Blutnacht wie sie ihr Gesicht nur noch ihren Gästen zu zeigen. :Ich dachte mir nichts dabei, dass auch mein Blutsbräutigam maskiert erschien. Und als ich den Fehler bemerkte, war es bereits zu spät.“ Randi sieht Anna fest in die Augen und sagt sehr leise: :'Randi:' „Er war ein Metzgerssohn. Ihm stand es nicht einmal zu, eine Kurtisane anzusprechen, und er war der erste, der meinen Schleier lüftete.“ Für einen Augenblick zieht Anna ihre Stirn in Falten, ein schmerzlicher Ausdruck stiehlt sich in ihre Züge. Langsam und sanft streckt sie ihre linke Hand nach Randis Wange aus, um sich schließlich auf ihre Stellung zu besinnen und in ihrer Bewegung innezuhalten. In dem Versuch, ihre Absichten zu verbergen, rückt sie das Armband ihres ausgestreckten Armes zurecht und senkt ihn daraufhin erneut. Ihre Stimme ist ein belegtes Wispern, einem Bettlägrigen ähnlich, der schwächt ist von langer Krankheit und Schmerzen. :'Anna:' "Weißt du Randi, in Westeros bedeutet der Verlust der Jungfernblüte außerhalb der Schlafgemächer keine Schande, sondern im Gegenteil ein Zeichen hoher Stellung. Ausschließlich gemeine Weiber pflegen die ihre noch zu besitzen, wenn sie sich an ihrem ersten Freier in der schmutzigen, uringetränkten Gasse eines schäbigen Gasthauses ruinieren. :Und in der Tat, wieso sollte eine junge, erblühende Frau ihre Unschuld nicht ebenso wie ihr Herz den weiten, grünen Oasen Dornes schenken, anstatt sie an einen debilen, widerlichen und geilen Bock zu verschwenden? Ich erinnere mich an meinen ersten Ausritt, der....nun, das tut jetzt nichts zu Sache." Anna zögert für einen Augenblick, ihre Wagen erröten leicht bei ihrer Einsicht, dass Randi die einzige Person zu sein scheint, die sie wieder und wieder ihre Etikette vernachlässigen macht. :'Anna:' "Den Sieben sei Dank, dass wir Kinder Dornes sind und somit nicht dazu verdammt, im bornierten Rest von Westeros einzugehen; inmitten einer irrsinnigen Gesellschaft, in der die Schwachen und Feigen ihre Frauen wie Hunde wegsperren, voller Furcht vor ihren eigenen Leidenschaften." Anna hält einen Moment inne, ihre Augen wandern langsam von einer Seite zur Anderen. Randi weiß nur zu gut, dass Ihre Herrin nicht unterbrochen zu werden wünscht. Ihr Mienenspiel reflektiert ihren scharfen Verstand, der beginnt, Alles von Randi Gesagte chaotisch, aber dennoch gewissenhaft zu sezieren. Ihre Züge verhärten sich und ein feuriges Blitzen entzündet ihre Augen. Anna klingt zornig und herausfordernd, als sie fortsetzt: :'Anna:' "Mir scheint, der Vater hätte seinen eigenen Sohn schlachten sollen; ein kostspieliges Schwein in der Tat. Sag mir, wieso hast du deinen maskierten Freier in der Verschwiegenheit eurer scheußlichen Verbindung nicht put down (gibt kein schönes deutsches wort, um anzuzeigen, dass es sich bei ihm um ein tier handelt), sobald er dir seine unaussprechliche Anmaßung eröffnete?" Annas Verzicht auf ihre üblichen Euphemismen verraten ihre Anteilnahme und ihren Zorn. :'Anna:' "Du hättest ihm eine Gnade weit über seine Stellung gewährt, brennen hätte er müssen! Und was seinen Vater betrifft, so hättest du deinen Einfluss geltend machen sollen, ihn lediglich über sein Schweigen davor zu bewahren, nicht zu seinem eigenen Handwerk zu werden. Gab es weitere Zeugen? Oder hatte deine Verhüllte Dame vielmehr Kenntnis vom Eber in Menschengestalt?" Randi macht große Augen und ihr Mund formt ein überrumpeltes „O“. Dann muss sie über ihre eigene Betroffenheit schmunzeln. :'Randi:' „Mylady, dass Euer Scharfsinn mich noch immer zu überraschen vermag, dürfte die schmählichen Worte des Herrn Gesandten ob meiner überragenden Geisteskraft wohl als den Spott entlarven, als der sie gemeint waren. Und obwohl Eure Analyse eine Anteilnahme an meiner albernen kleinen Geschichte vermuten lässt, die mich erröten lässt, habe ich jetzt eine annähernde Vorstellung davon, wie sich der erwürgte Fuchs unter Euren Händen gefühlt haben muss.“ Sie beißt sich auf die Lippen und zwirbelt fahrig ihre Locken, um ihren Händen etwas zu tun zu geben. Annas Fragen sind jenem Ort in ihrem Innern, den sie bis jetzt so sorgsam verschlossen gehalten hat, gefährlich nah gekommen. :'Randi:' „Natürlich habt Ihr Recht: Kein Eber findet von selbst ins Haus, ohne dass ihn jemand hineintreibt. Schließlich war meine Blutnacht kein Fest, zu dem die ganze Stadt eingeladen war. Doch es war nicht meine Herrin, die dem Biest Einlass gewehrte, ihr kennt sie nicht, sonst wüsstet ihr, dass eine solche Schandtat weit unter ihrer Würde gewesen wäre. Nein, ich denke, es war eine Nebenbuhlerin, die ich in meiner Einfalt für eine Freundin gehalten und in die Geheimnisse meines Herzens eingeweiht hatte: Antea. Der Sohn des Ebers war ein Schwachsinniger, ein Schwein auf der Trüffeljagd, der etwas haben musste, das er begehrte, ein Verschmähter, der der wahnwitzigen Idee verfallen war, ein Recht einfordern zu können, das ihm niemand je eingeräumt hatte. Ich weiß nicht, was mit ihm geschah, in welches dunkle Loch man ihn warf, er war nicht einmal den Hass wert, ihn brennen zu sehen. Ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich nach Hilfe schrie. Ich erwachte auf einem Krankenlager. Dass der Bravos, der für mich bezahlt hatte, unter den ersten war, die mich fanden, weiß ich nur aus den Berichten der Mädchen – der wenigen, die mich nicht mieden wie eine Aussätzige. Nur Antea war mir in ihrem widerwärtigen Eifer, sich in ihrer Arglist zu sonnen, eine nur allzu bereitwillige Pflegerin. Ihr wollt wissen, warum ich sie nicht bloßgestellt, warum ich nicht gekämpft habe, warum ich das liederliche Schwein nicht von mir gestoßen habe?“ Ein höhnisches Lachen bröckelt über Randis Lippen und plötzlich ist da nichts mehr, was sie vor dem kalten, stillen, manischen Zorn schützt. :'Randi: „'Habt Ihr schon einmal versucht, Euch vor einem rasenden Bock auf Eure Stellung zu berufen? All Euer Scharfsinn, all Eure Listen, die Bücher, Eure süffisanten Reden, was sind sie wert, im Angesicht der blanken Gier? Habt Ihr je bei einem Mann gelegen? Was macht Euch so sicher, dass Ihr den geilen Rehbock an der kurzen Leine halten könnt? Und glaubt nicht, dass es vorbei ist, wenn Ihr den Schweiß von Euren Poren geschrubbt und den stinkenden Atem aus Eurer Nase vertrieben habt! Egal wie sehr Ihr Euch dagegen sträubt, am Ende reicht allein die Erinnerung, um Euch glauben zu machen, Ihr wärt nicht mehr wert als der Dreck, den er in Euch hineingest…“ Randi ist kreidebleich und alles in ihr ist so kalt und taub, dass sie sich in ihrem eigenen Körper fühlt wie eine Fremde in einem Gefängnis aus Eis. In diesem Zustand ist es ihr unmöglich, die Folgen ihrer eigenen Worten oder Taten zu kalkulieren. Und erst als das Gefühl langsam in ihre Glieder zurückkehrt, wird ihr klar, dass sich ihre Hände wie Eisenklauen um die zarten Gelenke ihrer Herrin gelegt haben. „Mylady“, stammelt sie und fährt erschüttert auf. „Ich weiß nicht, was … Ich habe nicht von Euch …“ Doch sie zittert zu sehr, um eine Entschuldigung hervorzubringen. Auch wenn Anna mit ihrer jüngsten Äußerung beabsichtigte, eine unbeherrschte und somit unvorsichtige Reaktion Randis hervorzubringen, so erzürnen sie die formalen Entgleisungen ihrer Bediensteten doch und bevor Randi sich wieder von ihrer Herrin freimacht, kann sie selbst unter ihren nahezu tauben Händen den wilden Herzschlag Annas spüren, der eine bedrohliche Hitze in ihrem Körper ausbreitet. Die Schilderung ihrer schrecklichen Erfahrungen, die Anna gewöhnlich das Herz zerschnürte, bleibt zunächst wirkungslos. Dennoch gelingt es Anna aus eben denselben Gründen, ihre Fassung wiederzugewinnen, sich über ihre Dienerin zu überhöhen und all ihre Kräfte zu einem kalt brennenden Strahl zu bündeln, der die Täuschungen und Verschleierungen Randis zu zersengen droht. Randi sieht sich nun den meisterlichen Lehren von Annas Mutter ausgesetzt und diesmal ist sie die Beute: die Füchsin hat Blut geleckt und ist auf der Jagd, geduldig wartet sie auf den tödlichen Sprung; all ihre Sinne sind geschärft. Gemächlich und würdevoll erhebt sie sich und tritt nahe an ihre Dienerin heran. Randi nimmt das herbe Aroma von erwärmter Erde, Pferdehaar, Schweiß, sowie dem Leder von Reitkleidung wahr, das Anna anhaftet und das sich zum vertrauten Geruch der offenen Straße vermengt. Ihr vom Würzwein gesüßter Atem steht in iriitierend komplementären Verhältnis zur Kälte und Sardonie ihrer Stimme. :'Anna: "Sprich weiter so, Randi und du wirst zu spüren lernen, was all meine "Bücher" und "süffisante Reden" auszurichten vermögen. Dein eigenes Schicksal sollte dich bereits über die Macht wohlplatzierter Worte belehrt haben. Und sollte es dir erneut einfallen, deine Herrin unaufgefordert zu ihrem Liebesleben zu befragen, so wird es zugleich die letzte Äußerung sein, die du mit deiner süßen Zunge tust. Ich schätze es, dass du dich mir anvertraust und bin deshalb zu Nachsicht geneigt, doch hat auch meine Geduld ihre Grenzen. Was deine unverschämte Frage hinsichtlich meiner Affinität zu Böcken angeht, so lass dir eines gesagt sein:" Anna tritt noch näher heran und senkt ihre Lippen an Randis Ohr. Ihre Stimme ist ein samtener und belegter Hauch, als sie spricht: :'Anna: '"Du kennst die Antwort wohl." Randi kann Annas rotes Haar spüren, als sie ihre Wange an der ihren hinabführt und ihr plötzlich und unvermittelt einen Biss in ihren Nacken versetzt. Auch wenn Annas Geste behutsam war, so durchzuckt Randi dennoch ein heftiger Schmerz, dem es dieses Mal an der süßen Lust ihrer Herrin zu fehlen scheint. Randi hat mit vielem gerechnet – einer schallenden Ohrfeige, einem Rauswurf, vielleicht sogar ihrer Entlassung aus den Diensten ihrer Herrin. Doch nicht damit. Trotz ihrer Verwirrung begreift Randi sehr wohl Annas Geste, die eine leidenschaftliche Behrrschung erzwingt; ihr Bissmal ein Brandzeichen derselben, das von ihren Lippen besiegelt wird. Und als Brandzeichen verlagert er Randis Maßregelung auf eine völlig andere Ebene als die zwischen Herrin und Dienerin: Besitzanspruch, Züchtigung, Ausdruck der Leidenschaft – er ist vieles, und jedes dieser Symbole ist gleichsam gefährlich und erfüllt Randi mit widersprüchlichen Gefühlen, die in ihr um die Vorherrschaft ringen. Sobald Anna ihren Kopf erneut zurücknimmt, um ihrem Opfer in die Augen zu blicken, sieht Randi ihr Raubtier besänftig: die Beute ist gefangen, nun ist es an der Zeit, zu spielen. Ein schelmisches Blitzen umspielt Annas Miene, ihr übriger Habitus ist versöhnlich. :'''Anna: "Ich sehe, du bist erschüttert und du hast jedes Recht dazu. Setz dich Randi, es ist gut." Sie führt ihre Bedienstete an der Hand, um sie nahe des einzigen Schemels im Wasch-und Einkleidebereich ihres Zeltes niedersitzen zu machen. Sie bringt Randi ihren neubefüllten Weinkrug und ein Sitzkissen und fährt ihr mit ihrer linken Hand sanft über ihr dunkles Haar. Anschließend legt sie ihre Kleidung ab und nimmt auf dem niedrigen, dreifüßigen Schemel Platz. Einem schmalen Wasserfass entnimmt sie einen bestickten Lappen und beginnt damit, sich zu waschen. Währenddessen schweigt sie lange und blickt ausschließlich in den Spiegel ihrer Kirschholzkommode. Sandiggelbes Wasser rinnt auf den Boden zu ihren Füßen, der an dieser Stelle als Einzige unbedeckt ist von den dichten Teppichen, die das übrige Zelt schmücken. Auch diese Geste kann Anna ihrer Dienerin verständig suggerieren: Die Füchsin hat die Kontrolle an sich gebracht, nichts vermag ihr mehr etwas anzutun, auch nicht in ihrer augenscheinlich schutzlosen Nacktheit. Als sie das nächste Mal zu Randi hinabblickt, erscheint ihr Ausdruck mitfühlend. :Anna: '"Die Demütigungen und Verletzungen, die dir zugefügt wurden, sind unaussprechlich. Ich kann mir nicht anmaßen, mir ein Bild von deinem Leiden zu machen, doch ich kann dir versprechen, dass ich Niemandem erlauben werde, sich jemals wieder an dir zu vergehen. Ich..." Anna unterbricht sich, um sich einen Schlafmantel aus dichter Wolle anzulegen, den sie um ihre Hüfte nachlässig zusammenzubindet. Die Nacht ist kühl geworden, so fern der Sonne Dornes. Sie zögert kurz in der Überlegung, sich einen weiteren Etikettenbruch zu gestatten, schließlich siegt ihr Gefühl der neu gewonnenen Überlegenheit über ihre Vorisicht und so setzt sie fort: :'Anna: '"...würde jeden Menschen, ob Mann oder Frau, zu Tode hetzen, der es versuchen sollte und ich wünschte, ich könnte dir die Gerechtigkeit zukommen lassen, die du verdienst. Doch bis dahin wirst du zu niemandem von deiner Vergangenheit sprechen, auch nicht auf Anweisung meines Vaters. Ich übernehme die volle Verantwortung. :Und jetzt erzähle mir von Antea, selbst wenn es dich schmerzen mag. Beginne damit, mir zu erklären, wie eine Anwärterin der Verhüllten Dame den Reichtum aufbringen konnte, einen Eber in dein Bett zu bringen. Nenne mir ihr Alter und beschreibe sie. Erkläre mir, wieso du ihre Absichten nicht vorausahnen konntest, und in welcher Beziehung sie zu dir stand. Ich denke, nach deinen jüngsten....Indiskretionen bist du mir ebenfalls einen Bericht über "die Geheimnisse deines Herzens" schuldig, die du ihr offen legtest. Zum vorerst letzten Mal in dieser Nacht begegnet Anna ihrer Dienerin mit einem aufmerksamen und strengen Blick. :'Anna: '"...wage es nicht, mich zu belügen, das Recht hast du dir längst verspielt." Bei diesen Worten läuft es Randi kalt den Rücken herunter und sie erwidert Annas eindringlichen Blick mit einem unglücklichen Lächeln. :'Randi:„Das Recht dazu hatte ich nie, Lady Anna, aber vielleicht wäre es meine Pflicht gewesen, Euch die Wahrheit zu ersparen. Es war nicht meine Absicht, meine Schande zu Eurer zu machen, indem ich Euch auf so unziemliche Weise daran teilhaben lasse.“ Als ob sie das an ihre Pflichten als Zofe erinnert, erwacht sie endlich aus ihrer Starre und beginnt die Kleider, die Anna achtlos auf dem Boden verteilt hat, aufzulesen und für den nächsten Tag bereit zu legen. Außerdem gibt ihr das einen Grund, ihr den Rücken zuzuwenden. Sie kann nicht zulassen, dass Annas bohrenden Fragen sie ein weiteres Mal aus der Fassung bringen und sie mehr preisgibt, als gut für sie beide ist. Diesmal nicht. Sie weiß zu wenig über Antea, um die Folgen der Offenlegung dessen, was sie glaubt, zu wissen, einschätzen zu können. Randi:„Darum Mylady...“ beginnt sie schüchtern, aber aufrichtig, :Randi:„...erlaubt mir vorweg eine Bemerkung: Es ist kein Zufall, dass die Mächtigen der Welt Euch mit ihren Botschaften betrauen: Sie wissen, dass Ihr den Ehrgeiz und das politische Geschick habt, es weit zu bringen. Und ihr verdient es, oh, und wie ihr es verdient. Aber ich muss Euch nicht sagen, dass es immer solche geben wird, die ein Interesse daran haben werden, jede Schwäche auszunutzen, die sie in Euch zu sehen glauben. Der Umstand allein, dass Ihr meine Berührung selbst nach meiner maßlosen Taktlosigkeit und trotz ihres Gegenstands noch duldet, würde mich in den Augen jener Neider und Narren zu einem hervorragenden Instrument gegen Euch machen. Und wenn die Vögel von Volantis bereits bis in Euer Schlafgemach vorgedrungen sind, wer weiß, was noch alles unter Eurem Dach nistet. Euer Versprechen, mich vor Übergriffen zu schützen, so sehr es mich auch rührt, könnte Euch und mich in größere Gefahr bringen, als es Leid von mir abzuhalten vermag.“ Nachdem sie die Kleider geordnet hat, nimmt sie einen Kamm von der Kommode und lässt sich damit hinter ihrer Herrin auf dem Schemel nieder. Doch sie wartet, bis Anna ihr den Hinterkopf zuwendet und ihr so die Erlaubnis erteilt, fortzufahren, ehe sie den Kamm sanft durch ihr im Kerzenschein schimmerndes Haar gleiten lässt. :Randi:„Ich bitte Euch darum, meinem Wohl niemals höheren Wert beizumessen als der Förderung Eurer Interessen … und darum, mein Herz nie danach zu beurteilen, was mein Körper tut." Eine Weile fährt sie schweigend damit fort, Annas Haar in einen Kupferfluss zu verwandeln, während sie fieberhaft überlegt, wie sie der Frage nach Antea, die noch immer wie ein zitterndes Schwert über ihnen schwebt, entgehen soll. Für einen Moment erwägt sie, Anna demütig darum zu bitten, ihre Frage zu ihrem eigenen Schutz zurückzuziehen – aber sie wäre nicht Anna, wenn das ihre Neugier nicht noch schüren würde. Unwillkürlich berührt Randi das Bissmal in ihrem Nacken und der fast verhallte Schmerz, der dabei wieder aufflammt – Symbol für Annas gefährliche Leidenschaft ebenso wie Randis Schuld– bestärkt sie in einem gefährlichen Entschluss. Sollte ihre Herrin ihre Halbwahrheit durchschauen, würde Randi allein die Konsequenzen tragen müssen – und das wäre immer noch besser, als Anna zum Mitwisser in einer Sache zu machen, die den schmalen Grat, auf dem sie beide wandern, auf unvorhersehbar mannigfaltige Art zum Einstürzen bringen könnte. :„Was Antea angeht … Ich habe mir nie die Frage gestellt, ob sie den Metzgerssohn, wie Eure Frage zu suggerieren scheint, bestochen haben könnte. Dass dafür eine größere Summe von Nöten gewesen sein sollte, wage ich allerdings zu bezweifeln. Fest steht aber, dass sie, anders als ich und die meisten anderen ‚Anwärterinnen‘ aus gutem Hause stammen muss. Selbst als Siebenjährige war ihre Sprache frei von den Vulgarismen, die im Hafenviertel von Braavos ihre Blüten treiben, und das Essen mit Messer und Gabel, das ich erst mühsam erlernen musste, schien ihr bereits in die Wiege gelegt. Aber ‚aus gutem Hause‘ ist in Braavos ein weit gefasster Begriff, der von einer Bankierstochter über eine Adlige über den Spross einer Konkubine, der seiner Mutter nacheifert, so ziemlich jeden meinen kann. Auch ihre dunkelhaarige, braunhäutige Schönheit gibt keinen Aufschluss über ihre Herkunft – sie mag ebenso gut aus dem nördlichen Essos wie dem südlichen Westeros stammen. Auf Fragen nach ihrer Herkunft reagierte sie ausweichend und da ich sie meine Freundin wähnte, respektierte ich ihr Schweigen.“ Behende wechselt Randi die Position, um Anna von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber zu sitzen. Sorgsam drapiert sie Annas Dekolleté mit den Strähnen ihres glattgestriegelten Haars und streift dabei sacht und flüchtig ihre Brüste wie ein Künstler, der nur noch das Werk und nicht mehr den Pinsel wahrnimmt. Dabei blickt sie Anna aufmerksam in die Augen, um ihr zu zeigen, dass es in Annas Macht liegt, ihre Zärtlichkeiten mit einem Wimpernschlag zu beenden. :Randi:„Wenn ich in Bezug auf Antea von den Geheimnissen meines Herzens spreche“, fährt leise fort, „so meinte ich damit die Geheimnisse zweier Mädchen, die zusammen zu jungen Frauen heranwuchsen. Zunächst, so glaube ich jedenfalls, war Anteas Zuneigung zu mir nicht gespielt, doch ich schätze, sie reichte nicht tief genug, um sie später darüber hinwegzutäuschen, dass wir Rivalen um denselben Preis waren – ein Preis, der für mich nicht so hell strahlte wie für sie, sodass ich ihre Verblendung nicht begriff. Wir vertrauten uns alles von Lästereien über strenge Ausbilderinnen bis zu unseren heimlichen Vorlieben für den ein oder anderen Gast der Verhüllten Dame an. Wen wir wegen eines Mangels an Galanterie verschmähten und wer uns hinter vorgehaltenem Fächer zum Erröten brachte. Das war, bevor ich lernte, dass die Fantasien eines jungen Mädchens aus demselben Stoff wie vergiftete Kleider sind – schön anzusehen, doch tödlich auszuprobieren.“ Ihre letzten Worte sind nur noch ein Flüstern, dicht an Annas Wange, von dem sie hofft, dass es Anna die Lücken in ihrer Geschichte vergessen lässt. :Randi:„Was mich Dorne gelehrt hat, ist, dass es nicht nur eine Sorte Gift gibt.“ Während sich Randi in ihre Verpflichtungen als Zofe flüchtet, um ihre gewagten Belehrungen an Anna zu platzieren, kann sie die Blicke ihrer Herrin in ihrem Rücken spüren, die sie zu durchbohren drohen. Ihre Handstreiche, mit denen sie ihrer Herrin sanft durch ihr bronzenes Haar fährt, vermögen es jedoch, nach all den Erschwernissen des Tages, sowohl Annas Körper, als auch ihre Seele zu liebkosen und ihre Aufmerksamkeit und Vorsicht zu zerstreuen. Gelegentlich schließt sie ihre Augen, während sie ein leises Lächeln tut und ihr Kopf neigt sich sachte zu den Bewegungen des elfenbeinernen Kamms; den Schlangen ähnlich, die im fernen Osten mit einem rätslehaften Bann belegt werden, dem sie völlig hörig sind. Als Randi an Anna herantritt, um sie wie ungewollt zu berühren, kann sie spüren, wie sich jeder Muskel Annas anspannt. Hoch aufgerichtet reckt sie ihren langen Hals und schaut mit flackernden Augen zu ihrer Dienerin herauf, unternimmt jedoch keine Regung, sie zu unterbrechen. Erneut verpresst sie ihre Lippen in dem Versuch, sich ihre Beherrschung zu bewahren, die mit den süßen Einflüsterungen Randis endgültig zusammenbricht. Auf die Worte ihrer Bediensteten entfährt ihr ein belegtes Seufzen, gebrochen vom Zittern ihrer Stimme. Sie versenkt ihre Wange in den dunklen Locken Randis und glaubt, die fernen Geheimnisse Braavos in ihnen riechen zu können, als sie flüstert: :Anna: "Giftig magst du sein, doch wie schön du zugleich bist." Erst später soll sich Anna darüber klar werden, dass sie sich somit genau der Gefahr hingab, die Randi mit ihrem Gleichnis der vergifteten Kleider verhandelte. Sie fasst Randi bei den Händen und zieht sie auf ihren Schoß herab. Für einen Moment lehnt sie ihre Stirn an die Randis, um in den bernsteinernen Augen ihrer Dienerin zu versinken, dann beißt sie Randi sanft in ihre Unterlippe. Randi überlässt ihr den Schein der Initiative. Die Illusion der Obermacht aufzubauen, ist der erste Kniff, den eine Liebeskünstlerin im Akt der Macht zu meistern lernt. Doch nicht zum ersten Mal wird sie von der Heftigkeit von Annas Selbstaufgabe überrascht, die jegliches Machtgefüge, das für gewöhnlich zwischen ihnen besteht, gänzlich niederreißt, bis es nichts mehr gibt als den Rhythmus ihrer ineinander verkeilten Körper, der sie völlig in seinen Bann reißt. Anna und Randi liegen eng umschlungen in den weichen Daunen ihres Bettes, atemlos und entkräftet. Als sich Randi von ihrer Herrin löst, ist sie zerschunden, doch lagen dieses Mal keine Herrschsucht und Gewalt in Annas Umarmungen. Mit fiebrigem Blick und zitterndem Leib gab sie sich selbstvergessen den Künsten Randis hin, unter ihrem raschen und heißen Atem murmelte sie wieder und wieder ihren Namen. Es bedarf langer Zeit, bis Anna wieder zu sich findet. Sie fährt ihrer Dienerin mit flüchtigen Fingern über ihren Rücken und als sie unabsichtlich die nahezu blutigen Striemen berührt, die sie Randi mit ihren Nägeln ins Fleisch trieb, zuckt diese leicht zusammen. :Anna: "Verzeih mir Randi, immer wenn du mir den Verstand raubst, bleibt von mir nicht mehr als ein wildes Tier." Es erscheint Randi, als klinge Anna nicht ausschließlich verschämt, sondern ebenso glücklich. Eine Art von Glück, die so ansteckend ist, dass Randi sich zusammennehmen muss, um nicht albern zu kichern. Plötzlich erhebt sich ihre Herrin und lässt sich vor einer hölzernen Reisekiste nieder, um ihr einen schlanken Tontopf zu entnehmen. Sie kehrt zu ihrem Lager zurück und kniet sich über ihre Dienerin. Randi hört ein leises, steinernes Knirschen und nimmt den sanften Geruch von Fett, Ringelblumen und Kamillen wahr. Behutsam beginnt Anna damit, die von ihrer Leidenschaft zugefügten Wunden mit ihrer Heilsalbe zu versorgen, während sie undeutlich murmelt: :Anna: "Was habe ich mir nur dabei gedacht? Nichts habe ich gedacht, bei der Jungfer, was bin ich nur für ein Tier." Die ruhige und ihr wohl vertraute Arbeit gibt Anna die Gelegenheit, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen und rasch begreift sie Randis Coup. Ihr Hochmut machte sie blind für die Einsicht, dass ihre Dienerin ihr längst die Kontrolle abgenommen hatte. Die Füchsin ging in die Falle und wurde gefangen, während sie sich an ihrer eigenen Anmut delektierte. Anna errötet und versucht, ihre Verlegenheit hinter Koketterie zu verbergen, als sie Randi an ihrem Haar fasst und sie sanft, aber bestimmt zwingt, ihren Kopf in den Nacken zu legen. :Anna: "Du sagtest zu mir, in Bravoos spiele man das Spiel der Macht in den Betten. Ist es das, was du mit mir tust, Randi? Ich frage mich, welche Figur ich in deinem Spiel bin..." Randis aufgewühlte Heiterkeit verschwindet jäh, doch bevor sie sich gezwungen sieht, sich der unbequemen Frage ihrer Herrin zu stellen, lässt diese plötzlich von ihr ab und zischt: :Anna: "Verflucht Randi, wie konnte ich mich nur so vergessen?" Sie erhebt sich und eilt zu ihrem achtlos zu Boden geworfenen Schlafmantel, um ihn anzulegen und umsichtig zu verbinden. Anschließend nimmt sie auf ihrer Kommode Platz und beginnt damit, Ihr Haar mit fliegenden Fingern zu ordnen. Ihr Habitus erscheint hektisch und ungehalten. Währenddessen weist sie Randi an: :Anna: "Rasch, zieh dich an, etwas Schlichtes wird genügen, allein sieh zu, dass du dich bedeckst." Sie blickt Randi ins Gesicht und verzieht ihre Lippen zu einem verspielten Lächeln. :Anna: "und sorge dafür, nicht länger so..." Langsam dreht sie ihre linke Hand um ihr Gelenk. :Anna: "...gevögelt auszusehen." (ich habs extra nachgeschlagen, das wort geht mindestens bis ins 15.jahrhundert zurück und für martins welt sind wir bsiher sowieso viel zu wenig vulgär) Ihre Äußerung begleitet sie mit einem glockenhellen und fröhlichen Lachen, während sie darauf wartet, dass Randi ihren Anweisungen Folge leistet. Randi zwischenzeitlich irgendwelche Fragen stellen, sagt sie einfach: "Sei still und tu was ich dir sage" Sobald sich Ihre Dienerin wieder in adäquater Verfassung befindet, setzt sich Anna an den niedrigen Serviertisch und wischt hastig den Würzwein auf, den sie vor nicht allzu langer Zeit noch voller Zorn verschüttete. :Anna: "Halte dich im Hintergrund und sage und tue nur das, was man von deinem Protokoll erwartet. Hoffen wir, dass es nicht bereits zu spät ist... Wache!" Anna richtet ihren Blick auf den Zelteingang, bis das schmutzverkrustete und müde Gesicht ihrer Zeltwache erscheint. Ihr pechschwarzes Haar wirkt filzig und wettergegerbt. :Wache: "Ja, m'Lady?" Sie lächelt dem dunkelhäutigen Mann ermunternd zu und produziert eine einladende Geste. Sie ist völlig gefasst und es scheint fast so, als könne man die dünnen Strippen des Puppenspielers zwischen ihren schlanken Fingern blitzen sehen. :Anna: "Tritt ein." Der Mann kommt Annas Befehl umgehend nach, ein Ausdruck schlecht verhohlener Verlegenheit stiehlt sich in seine Züge. Der Ledergürtel um seine Hüfte fasst einen schlanken Säbel und er trägt einen langen Speer mit einem schmalen Stahlblatt an seiner Spitze. Auf seiner Brust prangt das verblichene Abbild eines Fennek. :Wache: "Was ist Euer Begehr, m'Lady?" :Anna: "Wie ist dein Name, Soldat?" :Wache: "Rashad, m'Lady." :Anna: "Ein schöner Name. Komm und setz dich für einen Moment zu mir Rashad." Auch wenn den Mann sichtliches Unbehagen ergreift, weiß er es besser, als sich den Anweisungen seiner Herrin zu verschließen. :Rashad: "Jawohl, m'Lady." Rashad tritt ein, lehnt seinen Speer respektvoll an den Zelteingang und setzt sich gegenüber Lady Anna an den schmalen Serviertisch. :Anna: "Wie ist es dir die Nacht bisher ergangen, Rashad?" :Rashad: "Die Nacht war recht ruhig, keine besonderen Vorkommnisse. Jedoch gab es einiges Gerede unter den gemeinen Wachen, m'Lady." :Anna: "Ach? Darf ich annehmen, dass es um den hässlichen Vorfall in unserem Pass geht, der die Männer beunruhigt?" :Rashad: "Darf ich offen sprechen, m'Lady?" Annas Augen blitzen amüsiert. :Anna: "Natürlich Rashad." :Rashad: "Nun, auch wenn Hauptmann Erik sein Bestes versuchte, es anders darzustellen, so gibt es dennoch einiges Gerede darüber, dass dies ein schlechtes Omen war und dass die Sieben uns für irgendetwas bestrafen wollen." Ein leises und sardonisches Lächeln umspielt Annas Züge, als sie erwidert: :Anna: "Was du nicht sagst. Ich darf hoffen, dass du hingegen keinen Anteil am gemeinen Gerede hattest? Dir würde es sicherlich nicht einfallen, die Urteilskraft unseres geschätzten Sir Hauptmannes zu hinterfragen, nicht wahr? Sag mir, was wäre dein Verdacht, könnte der Grund für unsere Bestrafung sein?" Auch wenn es Randi aus dem Hintergrund des Zeltes nicht möglich ist, das Mienenspiel ihrer Herrin zu beobachten, so erkennt sie ihre Worte nur umso besser: Was sich Anna auch von ihrem neuen Opfer verspricht, versucht sie zunächst, es zu verunsichern und somit zu schwächen. Rashads Augen weiten sich, es ist klar zu erkennen, wie unbehaglich ihm zumute ist. :Rashad: "Natürlich hatte ich mit diesen Gerüchten nichts zu tun, m'Lady. Nun, ich selbst glaube an Mutter Rhoyne, die Sieben waren mir schon immer etwas unbehaglich. Es ist so: das Ganze wurde von zwei Soldaten angestoßen, die den Fuchs auch fanden. Anna macht eine ungeduldige Geste mit ihrer linken Hand. :Anna: "Nur weiter Rashad, doch erspare uns deine privaten, religiösen Exkurse." :Rashad: "Natürlich, m'Lady. Wie ich bereits sagte, hatte ich nichts damit zu tun, allerdings hat die allgemeine Stimmung sehr darunter gelitten und auch die motivierenden Worte von Hauptmann Erik vermochten nichts daran zu ändern." :Anna: "Das ist nur allzu bedauerlich zu hören und wir werden in der Tat darauf zu sprechen kommen, doch zunächst einmal hast du meine Frage nicht beantwortet." :Rashad: "Es steht mir nicht zu, als gemeine Wache irgendwelche Mutmaßungen darüber anzustellen, jedoch fielem mir auch keine Gründe ein, die eine solche Bestrafung rechtfertigten, m'Lady." :Anna: "Nun gut, lass uns über dieses Omen und die Moral der Männer sprechen. Mir ist bereits der Eindruck entstanden, dass du ein kluger Mann bist Rashad, würdest du nicht zustimmen? Wie erklärst du dir den Widerspruch, dass wir mit einem grünen und fruchtbaren Tal gesegnet sind, wo uns die Götter doch zu strafen wünschen? Glaubst du es nicht viel wahrscheinlicher, dass der tote Fuchs eine Botschaft unserer geschätzten Gärtnersfreunde war, um uns zu demotivieren und uns zu drohen? Erscheint es dir nicht merwürdig, dass es den Göttern unter allen Orten ausgerechnet im Grenzland einfallen sollte, uns zu mahnen?" :Rashad: "Nun, von den Göttern weiß ich nichts, aber es ist nur natürlich, dass an einem Fluß ein gesegnetes Tal entsteht, wo doch der Fluss nur Gutes bringt. Aber wenn es tatsächlich unsere Feinde waren, die dies getan haben, so haben sie ihr Ziel wohl erreicht." Anna zieht eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, in gespielter Verwirrung antwortet sie: :Anna: "Rashad, möchtest du mir damit sagen, dass du die Götter für nicht mächtig genug hälst, um uns eine Dürre zu bescheren, wenn sie dies wirklich wünschten, Fluss hin oder her?" Rashad blickt erschrocken, als er sich beeilt, zu antworten: :Rashad: "N-Natürlich nicht, m'Lady, verzeiht meine Kurzsicht m'Lady." Er wendet kurz den Blick ab und ordnet seine Gedanken. Konzentriert spricht er wie zu sich selbst: :Rashad: "Wenn es tatsächlich ein Omen der Sieben gewesen wäre, womit hätten wir das verdient?" :Anna: "In der Tat Rashad, du nimmst mir die Worte voraus. Und nun sag mir dies: sind wir es von unseren Nachbarn gewohnt, dass wir ihre Feindseligkeiten verdient haben?" :Rashad: "Nun, was den Süden und das Haus Hunt angeht, so leben wir bereits seit Jahren in Frieden mit ihnen, selbst bevor sich alles änderte. Was dieses neue Haus angeht, bin ich mir da nicht so sicher." :Anna: "Ich hingegen bin mir sicher, dass du das wahre Wesen des Sachverhaltes nun begriffen hast. Sag mir, Rashad, erzürnt einen klugen Mann wie wie dich nicht die Vorstellung, von einem solch niedrigen Hause der Tyrells derart blasphemisch getäuscht zu werden?" :Rashad: "Natürlich, aber können wir wirklich sicher sein, dass sie es waren und nicht irgendjemand anderes?" Anna erlaubt sich ein weiteres, sardonisches Grinsen. :Anna: "Vorsicht Rashad, dein Scharfsinn amüsiert mich, doch versteige dich nicht in Spekulationen, die deine Stellung überschreiten. Wer nun tatsächlich der Urheber war, muss dich nicht dauern. Ich denke, wir können nun jedoch übereinstimmen, dass wir es nicht mit einem grausamen Scherz der Götter zu tun haben, meinst du nicht?" Ensetzt über seine erneute Anmaßung, starrt Rashad seine Herrin wortlos an, es hat ihm die Sprache verschlagen. :Anna: "Beunruhige dich nicht Rashad, es ist gut, ich spüre, du möchtest nur helfen. Fahre fort." Rashad nickt wild, all sein Streben darauf gerichtet, seiner Herrin zu entsprechen. :Rashad: "Ja, m'Lady." :Anna: "Du lernst schnell Rashad. Ein letztes Wort in der Angelegenheit: nutze deinen Zorn um diese Blasphemie und vertreibe deine Furcht vor den Göttern, ich bin sicher, wir sind Ihnen wohlgefällig. Besprich dich mit deinen Kameraden und versuche, sie begreifen zu machen, auch wenn du feststellen solltest, dass sie dir im Geiste nicht gewachsen sind." :Rashad:"Ich werde mein Möglichstes tun, m'Lady." :Anna: "Sehr wohl." Anna dreht ihren Kopf zur Hälfte dem hinteren Teil des Zeltes zu und setzt fort: :Anna: "Randi, sei so gut und bring mir und Rashad Wein, du kannst mir meinen gebrauchten Krug bringen. Rashad erschreckt bei der Erwähnung von Randis Namen sichtlich und sieht sich unverzüglich nach ihr um. In ihren Jahren in Annas Diensten hat sie es meisterlich erlernt, mit ihrer Umgebung zu verschmelzen, sollte dies von ihr gewünscht sein. Verlegen, aber respektvoll nickt er ihr zu und spricht: :Rashad: "Guten Abend Randi. Verzeiht mir, m'Lady, ich wusste nicht, dass Euer Gesprächspartner noch da ist." Seine Lüge ist so durchsichtig, dass sie Anna lächeln macht. Abgesehen von ihrem indiskreten Liebesspiel und ihren erhitzten Gesprächen, wäre Rashad als persönliche Leibwache diskreditiert, hätte er Randis bei einem Verlassen von Annas Zelt nicht bemerkt. Da Rashad es jedoch offensichtlich auf Taktgefühl anlegt, übt Anna Nachsicht. Dennoch besitzt ihre Stimme einen gefährlichen Unterton, als sie spricht: Anna: "Trink, Rashad. Rashad nimmt einen kleinen Schluck des kräftigen, blutroten Weins, doch alle Fasern seines Körpers verraten, dass er ihn nicht zu genießen weiß. :Anna: "Du scheint über Randis Qualitäten als Gesprächspartner bestens informiert zu sein." :Rashad: "Nun, verzeiht m'Lady, aber Euer Gespräch war teilweise nicht zu überhören." Anna wechselt einen kurzen Blick mit Randi. :Anna: "Ist das so? Und du hast gewissenhaft gehorcht, Rashad?" :Rashad: "Nicht mit Vorsatz, m'Lady" Schließlich beginnt Rashad doch, sich in seiner Anspannung in den Wein zu flüchten und so nimmt er einen weiteren, diesmal wesentlich tiefern Schluck. :Anna: "Nun, umso mehr schätze ich deine Diskretion. Ich darf annehmen, dass ich dich beleidigte, würde ich dich an Selbige ermahnen?" :Rashad: "Ich habe geschworen, dem Haus zu dienen und das schließt seine Geheimnisse mit ein." Anna lacht, aber ihre Augen bleiben unbeteiligt und ihre Stimme wird schneidend, als sie spricht: :Anna: "Nun sprechen wir also schon von Geheimnissen, Rashad?" In einem Affekt unerwarteten Wagemutes antwortet er: :Rashad: "M'Lady, müsstet Ihr mich sonst an Diskretion erinnern?" Anna: "Ich bin froh darüber, dass bei mir bist, um mich darüber zu belehren, was mit Informationen anzustellen ist, die nicht für deine Ohren bestimmt sind." Annas Unterton verdüstert sich, Rashad wandelt auf dünnem Eis. :Rashad: "M'Lady, meine Familie dient in der dritten Generation. Ich weiß sehr wohl, was es bedeutet, hier Wache zu schieben. Ich weiß sehr gut, mit Informationen dieser Art umzugehen." Ihr neues Opfers ist ihr entschieden zu forsch in seiner offenen Aussprache von Dingen, die besser unausgesprochen blieben und so lässt sie ihre Falle zuschnappen: :Anna: "Das freut mich zu hören. Aber sag mir, Rashad, ist dir nicht wohl? Du siehst krank aus, der Wein scheint dir nicht bekommen zu sein." Anna starrt ihrem Gegenüber eindringlich in die Augen, ihr Blick ist verständniserheischend. Rashad zweifelt die Täuschung seiner Herrin keinen Moment an. Alle Farbe entweicht seinem Gesicht und zunächst verbleibt er stumm. :Anna: "Randi, unserem Gast ist nicht wohl, mir scheint, er braucht Medizin. Geh und bringe mir den Medizinschlauch aus meiner roten Kiste, er ist mit Salbei und Thymian beschriftet. Wir werden zudem einen Fingerhut brauchen". Regungslos und schweigend betrachtet sie Rashad, ihre Hände ruhen ineinander gefaltet auf dem niedrigen Tisch. Dem atemlosen "M'Lady?" ihres neuen Opfers schenkt sie keine Beachtung. Als Randi den gesuchten Schlauch und den Fingerhut bringt, lässt Rashad seinen gehetzten Blick von seiner Herrin zu ihr und zurück wandern, seine Furcht spiegelt sich in den hellen Augen Randis. Er wischt sich mit der Hand über seine Stirn und sein Angstschweiß hinterlässt Schlieren im Sand und Staub, die seinem gesamten Körper anzuhaften scheinen. Anna öffnet den Schlauch und gießt dem kleinen Gefäß einige Tropfen des Hustensaftes ein. :Anna: " Bitte, trink dies und ich versichere dir, es wird dir besser ergehen am morgen." Mit zitternder Stimme wiederholt sich Rashad. :Rashad: "M'Lady?" Anna: "Besorge dich nicht, ich habe lange Medizin studiert und kenne die Heilmittel für die Erkrankung, die dich heimzusuchen scheint. Du wirst gesunden, bevor du etwas spürst, glaube mir. Und nun, trink." Hastig und mit bebenden Fingern ergreift Rashad den Fingerhut und stürzt seinen Inhalt hinunter. :Anna: "Du siehst, wie sehr ich um deine Gesundheit besorgt bin und du willst sicherlich einem jungen Mädchen nicht das Herz brechen, indem du es ihr mit einem Bruch deiner Diskretion vergeltest, nicht wahr?" :Rashad: "Natürlich nicht, m'Lady! Es wird niemand von diesem oder anderen Gespräche erfahren!" :Anna: "Sehr gut. Nur noch eine kleine Korrektur deiner Grammatik: Es handelt sich nicht um...nun...Ereignisse des Hauses, sondern um Ereignisse dieses Zeltes und so wird es auch bleiben, hast du verstanden?" :Rashad: "Natürlich, m'Lady!" :Anna: "Es entzückt mich, Männer von solchem Verstand um mich zu wissen. Und sollte ich feststellen dürfen, dass du deine Arbeit auch weiterhin so gewissenhaft betreibst, werde ich persönlich dafür Sorge tragen, dass es dein Schaden nicht sein wird." :Rashad: "M'Lady ist zu gütig." :Anna: "Gut, dann bist du entlassen. Gute Nacht Rashda." Sie begleitet ihre Worte mit dem Klicken ihrer Perlen. Rashad springt auf, verbeugt sich hastig, stammelt ein "m'Lady" und verlässt eilig das Zelt. Erst dann besinnt er sich auf seinen Speer. Anna verliert keine Zeit und wendet sich unmittelbar an Randi. :Anna:"Begreifst du nun, dass unsere größte Gefahr darin besteht, mich in Unwissen und Ignoranz zu lassen? Hätte ich geahnt, welch schreckliche und gefährliche Erfahrungen du aus Braavos zu berichten hattest...was glaubst du, wäre geschehen, hätte ich mich nicht der Loyalität unseres neuen Freundes versichert? Innerhalb weniger Stunden wäre der Pöpel über uns gekommen!" Anna unterbricht sich, plötzlich wird sie von einer tiefen Melancholie und Unsicherheit ergriffen. :Anna: "Entschuldige, du trägst nicht mehr Schuld als ich. Ich habe dein Liebesspiel verstanden und respektiere deinen Wunsch, deine Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen. Merke dir nur eines: was geschehen ist, war die Schande deiner verräterischen Neiderin, nicht die deine...aber sag mir: ist dein Vertrauen zu mir so gering? Was bin ich f..." Als sie sich der Perfidität und Würdelosigkeit ihrer eigenen Fragen bewusst wird, schüttelt sie unwirsch den Kopf. Randis Verführung verstärkt ihre Befürchtung, dass sie die Gefühle Annas für sie nicht teilt und während sie für gewöhnlich damit beginnt, ihre Dienerin inkostintent für ihre Etikettenbrüche zu maßregeln, um ihr Gefühl von Kontrolle wiederzugewinnen, ist sie nun ratlos, was zu tun ist. Ihre Augen sind stumpf und traurig, ihre Haltung gebeugt. Sie füllt sich einen weiteren Krug Wein ein und trinkt ihn hastig aus. Schleißlich legt sie sich auf den weichen Daunen ihres Bettes nieder und sagt: :Anna:"Lass uns vergnüglicher sein. Erzähle mir von den Freiern der verhüllten Dame, die dich erröten machten." Nie zuvor hat Randi ihre Herrin so mutlos gesehen und der Anblick schnürt ihr die Kehle zu. Erst jetzt begreift sie wirklich, welche Macht sie über Anna hat, und die Erkenntnis verwirrt und bestürzt sie. Hastig setzt sie sich zu ihr und ergreift mit beiden Händen die ihre. :Randi: „Mylady, es war nicht meine Absicht, Euch Leid zuzufügen“, sagt sie mit belegter Stimme. Dann stiehlt sich ein vorsichtiges Lächeln in ihre Züge. „Ihr wähnt Euch eine Spielfigur in meinem Spiel? Lady Anna, das wäre, als würde die Dohle versuchen, der Nachtigall das Singen beizubringen. Fast hatte ich Mitleid mit dem armen Tropf, den Ihr so vortrefflich nach Eurem Takt habt tanzen lassen. Er hätte Euch alles aus der Hand gefressen – und zwar wortwörtlich! Wenn das wie Ihr sagt, ein Spiel ist, dann spielt Ihr es weitaus besser als ich, die ich in meiner blinden Einfalt die unmittelbare Gefahr, die von der Wache ausging, nicht einmal sah … Ich frage mich nur, was geschehen wäre, wenn Ihr während Eurer … Inquisition zu dem Schluss gekommen wärt, dass unser Freund einem anderen Fuchs höriger ist. Hättet Ihr mich ein anderes Fläschchen aus Eurer Medizinkiste bringen lassen?“ Sie sieht Anna in die Augen. :Randi: '„Je mehr Ihr über mich wisst, desto tiefer treibe ich Euch in den Sumpf des ‚Was wenn‘ und das kann ich nicht …“ ''Was wenn. Plötzlich hält sie inne. Entspricht das noch der Wahrheit? Hat Anna nicht vielmehr Recht, wenn sie suggeriert, dass die einzige Gefahr, der Randi sie aussetzt, von ihrer Verschwiegenheit ausgeht? Anna ist in dieser Welt aufgewachsen und kennt sich mit ihren Zusammenhängen und Spitzfindigkeiten sehr viel besser aus als Randi. Also warum erzählt sie ihr nicht einfach von Antea? Was wenn Randi tatsächlich kompromittierende Beweise gegen Antea fände? Würde sie auf ihre Rache verzichten, wenn es Anna schaden würde? „Ja“, würde der Teil von ihr gerne antworten, der ihr beim Gedanken an ihre gemeinsamen Liebesnächte ein nicht gerade schamhaft zu nennendes Grinsen ins Gesicht zaubert, aber sie kann nicht für den kalten, wütenden, rachsüchtigen Teil ihrer Selbst sprechen. Der Teil, der sich wenig um Randis eigenes Leben schert und noch weniger um das anderer … Randi holt tief Luft und lässt sich mit einem erschöpften Seufzer neben Anna in die Kissen sinken. :'Randi: '„Ihr habt Recht, Mylady, die Nacht war lang und entschieden zu ereignisrech für so tiefschürfende Was-wenn-Fragen. Zurück zu den … äh … wirklich wichtigen Fragen, wie welche Braavosi mich als Dreizehnjährige feucht … äh, zum Erröten gebracht haben.“ Sie verzieht spöttisch das Gesicht. :'Randi: '„Was wollt Ihr jetzt von mir hören? Die Geschichte eines dummen kleinen Mädchens, dessen Herz einen Sprung gemacht hat, wenn ihr ein Duellant mit blitzenden schwarzen Augen zugezwinkert hat, bevor er sich in ein tödliches Klingengefecht stürzte? Wollt Ihr mir wirklich erzählen, dass Ihr niemals von Männern geträumt habt?“ Jäh wälzt sie sich auf dem Bett herum und stützt forsch den Kopf in eine Hand. :'Randi: '„Ich meine, es gibt in Braavos Konkubinen, die nur Frauen in ihr Bett lassen, aber ich dachte immer, das wäre einfach ihre persönliche Handschrift, die Ausprägung ihrer Kunst. Und dann gibt es solche wie mich, denen ein verdorbenes Mahl gehörig den Appetit verdorben hat, aber das scheint mir auch nicht … ich meine, es sei denn, Ihr hasst Euren Erzeuger-Vater so sehr für den Namen, den er Euch …“ Randi beißt sich auf die Lippen und betet insgeheim zu den Sieben, sie mit Stummheit zu schlagen. Als Randi ihre Herrin bei den Händen fasst, erwidert diese ihre Geste der Versöhnung. Ein erstes, scheues Lächeln kündet davon, dass es ihrer Dienerin vielleicht doch gelingen soll, Annas Schwermut erneut zu vertreiben. Aufmerksam hört sie zu, das östliche Bouquet von Randis Stimme bereitet ihr ein sichtliches, ästhetisches Vergnügen. Mit der Frage nach Annas unausgesprochenen Träumen gesellt sich ihrerm Lächeln schließlich ein kindlicher Schalk hinzu, der von hastig und erregt geflüsterten Geheimnissen zu künden scheint. Sobald Randi jedoch auf ihren leiblichen Vater zu sprechen kommt, verdüstert sich Annas Miene. Ihre Augen verhärten sich und jäh setzt sie sich auf. :'Anna: '"Du bist wirklich unglaublich Randi. Gerade maßregelte ich dich noch für deine Anmaßungen und nun fällt es dir ein, mir solch ekelhafte Obszönitäten zu unterstellen? Was weißt du von meinem Vater? Lass mich dir behilflich sein: Nichts weißt du, eben so wie es deiner Stellung entspricht, hast du verstanden? :Man könnte annehmen, Begriffsstutzigkeit sei eine Tugend unter euch Bravoosi. Ihr solltet "Alle Menschen müssen ihren Verstand gebrauchen" euren Bonmots hinzufügen, wie mir scheint. Langsam erschließt sich mir der Sinn hinter der Tatsache, dass ihr es liebt, dieselben Phrasen immerzu zu wiederholen: Nur so lernt ihr dazu." :Anna unterbricht sich für einen Moment um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen und setzt fort: ::'Anna: '"Die Dohle mag nichts vom Gesang verstehen, doch scheint es mir, als sei es ihr nur allzu gefällig, die Nachtigall nach ihrer Melodie singen zu lassen. Wünscht du mich mit deinen Übertretungen zu demütigen, indem du dich wieder und wieder über meine Belehrungen hinwegsetzt? Ist es das, was dich zwischen unseren Kissen erregt, Randi? ::Einst magst du eine Königin gewesen sein, doch auch die kostbarsten Gewänder sind besudelt, wenn sich ihr Träger im Schweinestall suhlt, vergiss das niemals!" :Ebenso rasch und heftig wie Anna ihre Dienerin mit ihrem Zorn überzog, verlassen sie ihre Kräfte auch wieder. Sie sinkt in sich zusammen und lässt ihren resignierten und ungerichteten Blick im Zelt umher schweifen. :'Anna: '"Genug davon. Ich bin es müde, dich ständig vor deinem eigenen Unheil zu bewahren. Dass du keinen Wert auf meine Anteilnahme legst, hast du bereits hinreichend kommuniziert. Wir werden uns mit deiner Insubordination beschäftigen, sobald wir wieder zuhause sind. Ich werde dir eine öffentliche Demütigung ersparen und deine Wunden persönlich versorgen, damit du nicht glaubst, ich würde dies gerne tun. :Zumindest hast du für eine Antwort auf deine Frage teuer bezahlt und so werde ich mich ihr nicht verschließen: Nein, Randi, ich träume nicht von Männern, niemals. Ich träume von anderen Dingen; Dinge, von denen ich mich mehr und mehr fragen muss, ob sie überhaupt geschätzt werden, ob sie es wert sind, geträumt zu werden...und jetzt lass mich alleine. Du wirst morgen früh nicht gebraucht werden, sieh nur zu, dass sich die Soldaten um den Abbau meines Zeltes sorgen. Und versuche, Rashad nicht tödlich zu kränken, wenn du gehst." Auch wenn Anna ihrer Dienerin nicht länger ins Antlitz schaut, ist es ihr für einen kurzen Augenblick, als seien die Augen ihrer Herrin feucht und wässrig. Doch ein plötzliches Blinzeln Annas zerstört den Moment und Randi kann nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, ob der Widerschein der Kerzen sie in ihrem Eindruck nicht täuschte. Randis Versuch, Anna mit flattrigen Gesten zu beschwichtigen, als sie entsetzt begreift, welch ungeheure und hässliche Unterstellung ihr da über die Lippen gekommen ist, prallt jäh an der Wand des Zorns ab, der ihr entgegenschlägt: Doch auch die kostbarsten Gewänder sind besudelt, wenn sich ihr Träger im Schweinestall suhlt, vergiss das niemals! ''Als ob sie das vergessen könnte. Gedemütigt sinkt Randi auf die Bettkante und die Hülle aus Taubheit, die sich ihrer bemächtigt, legt sich wie ein dämpfender Schleier über Annas weitere Litanei. Erst als Anna auf die Züchtigung zu sprechen kommt, die sie ihrem Plappermaul von einer Zofe in Aussicht stellt, fällt die Taubheit von Randi ab und weicht überraschtem Zorn. Nicht der kalte, zerstörerische Braavos-Zorn, sondern die zynische Empörung über den Standesdünkel, den Anna zur Schau stellt. Oh gewiss, was Randi da herausgerutscht ist, war unsensibel, dumm und über alle Maßen dreist, aber rufschädigend war es sicher nicht – selbst wenn Rashad ihr verschwörerisches Geflüster belauscht haben sollte, hatte Anna ja längst bewiesen, dass er mehr Angst vor ihr hatte als ein Pferd vor der Peitsche. Sie versteht auch, dass Anna ihre Unverschämtheit nicht einfach hinnehmen kann. Eine schallende Ohrfeige würde sie ohne Einwände hinnehmen. Aber eine Züchtigung ''gemäß Protokoll?! Randi liegen ein paar spitze Bemerkungen auf der Zunge, etwa, dass ihre Worte der Verwirrung geschuldet seien, wann ihre Indiskretionen ihre Herrin zu entzücken pflegten, und wann sie Randi Stockhiebe bescherten, und wieso sie denken solle, dass ein wenig Trachtprügel mit anschließendem Einsalben Anna keine Freude bereite, die Striemen auf ihrem Rücken sprächen schließlich eine andere Sprache. Aber Annas unwirsche Abschiedsworte, die in seltsamem Kontrast zu ihrer belegten Stimme stehen, ersticken ihre wütende Erwiderung im Keim. Stumm und mit all der Würde, die ein getretenes Tier aufzubringen imstande ist, erhebt sie sich und verlässt das Zelt. Erst nachher wird ihr bewusst, dass sie Anna damit womöglich mehr verletzt hat als es ihre Worte gekonnt hätten, und plötzlich kommt sie sich schäbig vor. '''15.03.297AL Private Unterredung zwischen Anna Sand und Randi auf dem Weg nach Brightwater Keep im Gasthaus "Zum Goldenen Zehnender" (????). Es ist später Abend. Da es ohnehin schon viel zu spät ist, als Randi die Gemächer des Gesandten verlässt, kehrt sich nicht sofort in Annas Kammer zurück. Stattdessen schlüpft sie leise aus dem Gasthaus hinaus in die Nacht und setzt sich im Schatten des Mondes vor dem Haus ins Gras, um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Vielleicht ist es nur die kühle Abendluft, aber erstaunlicherweise berührt sie Xantos‘ Geschichte weniger, als sie gedacht hätte. Jetzt hat sie keine Rechtfertigung mehr, Anna etwas zu verheimlichen. Dass sie trotzdem zögert, lässt sie sich fragen, ob sie sich bloß etwas vormacht. Steckte nie etwas anderes hinter ihrer Geheimnistuerei als die Angst vor Annas Jähzorn, wenn sie erfährt, warum sie in ihre Dienste getreten ist? Vielleicht ist es naiv von ihr, anzunehmen, dass sie Anna mit Ehrlichkeit von ihrer Treue überzeugen kann. Die letzten beiden Male, die sie ehrlich war, haben ihr immerhin einen Biss und die Aussicht auf Stockhiebe eingebracht. Verärgert über ihre eigene sinnlose Grübelei gibt sich Randi einen Ruck und macht sich auf den Weg. Sie streift Raschad mit einem flüchtigen Lächeln, dann huscht sie auch schon an ihm vorbei. Ein klein wenig atemlos und mit vor Aufregung blitzenden Augen steht sie schließlich vor Anna. Ihre Herrin blickt mit hochgezogener Braue von einem Buch auf. :Anna: „Wo bist du gewesen?“ Die Spitze in ihrer Frage ist nicht zu überhören. In ihrem Tatendrang hat Randi völlig vergessen, dass Anna zuletzt nicht besonders gut auf sie zu sprechen war. Sie mahnt sich zur Ruhe. :Randi: '„Mylady.“ Eilfertig räumt sie die beiden Becher auf dem Tisch fort und rückt die Stühle zurecht. :'Randi: „Verzeiht mein langes Fortbleiben. Nein, wenn ich darüber nachdenke … Ich schätze, Euer Verzeihen kann ich später besser gebrauchen.“ Annas Braue rückt noch ein wenig weiter in die Höhe und Randi lässt sich seufzend seitlich auf einen Stuhl gleiten und lehnt ihren Kopf nachdenklich gegen die Stuhllehne. :Randi: '„Wisst Ihr, ich habe gestern noch lange darüber nachgedacht, was Ihr gesagt habt. Dass ich Euch durch nichts so sehr in Gefahr bringe wie durch mein Schweigen. Ihr habt Recht, einen Teil meiner Geschichte habe ich Euch verschwiegen. Zwar waren meine Gründe nicht ganz uneigennützig, aber ich habe nicht gelogen, als ich sagte, ich könne nicht verantworten, Euch in einen Abgrund hineinzuziehen, von dem ich selbst nicht weiß, wie tief er eigentlich ist … Nun, ich glaubte, jemanden zu kennen, der besser informiert ist als ich, seit der Wassertänzer, der mich davon abhielt, Euch in jene Hütte auf dem Weg zu Burg Webber zu folgen, mich wissen ließ, dass er über unser ‚Bettgeflüster‘, wie er es nannte, besser Bescheid wusste, als uns beiden lieb sein kann.“ Sie sieht Anna ruhig in die Augen. :'Randi: '„Darum habe ich heute Abend das Gespräch mit dem Herrn Gesandten Xantos aus Pentos gesucht, um etwas von ihm zu erbitten. Die Geschichte der Antea Sand.“ Die ersten Äußerungen Randis machen Annas Züge erweichen, ein Hoffnungsschimmer funkelt in ihren im diffusen Kerzenschein tiefgrünen Augen. Vielleicht tat sie ihrer Dienerin unrecht, vielleicht genießt sie in Wahrheit ein größeres Vertrauen, als sie es zuvor für möglich hielt. Die schrecklichen Erzählungen Randis treten erneut in ihr Bewusstsein und lassen sie ein tiefes Gefühl der Verbundenheit zu der geschändeten Schönheit empfinden, die ihren Kopf wie verwundet und geschwächt auf der hölzernen Stuhllehne ruht. Erneut tut sie den stillen Schwur, all ihre Kräfte aufzuwenden, um Randi Vergeltung und somit hoffentlich Frieden zu schenken. Eines Tages würde sie die Dummen und Schwachen vernichten, die sie unaufhörlich sabotierten, eines Tages... Doch Annas grandiose Fantasien werden jäh unterbrochen, als Randi sie von ihren eigenmächtigen und geheimen Bemühungen, sich des Einflusses von Xantos zu bemächtigen, unterrichtet. Der heimtückische und meisterlich platzierte Stich in ihr Herz ist vergiftet und korrumpiert ihre süßen Gefühle von Liebe und Vertrauen zu einem finsteren Schmerz, der bitterer ist als jede Wunde. Anna verkrampft sich und alle Farbe entweicht ihrem Gesicht. Ihre Augen weiten sich in stummer Ohnmacht und sie schweigt lange, während ihr blutendes Herz das schwarze Gift in ihren Verstand pumpt und ihn lähmt. Wie im Fieber springt sie von ihrem Stuhl auf und versetzt ihrer Dienerin einen heftigen Schlag in ihr Gesicht. Schmerzhaft wird Randis andere Wange gegen die unnachgiebige Stuhllehne geschmettert, als Annas Armband gewaltsam zerreißt und sich eine Kaskade aus blitzenden und klickenden Süßwasserperlen auf den Tisch, den Fußboden und Randis Schoß ergießt. So süß die Perle in Randis Schoß sein mag, so bitter ist der Schmerz, der heiß auf ihrer Wange brennt, doch hat Anna ihre Sinne nicht beisammen, um sich an der Ironie delektieren zu können. Für einen Augenblick steht Anna zitternd, ihr Blick flackernd und voller Entsetzen auf ihre Dienerin gerichtet, dann nimmt sie die von ihr zuvor studierte Anthologie der Häuser Highgardens vom Tisch und und wirft sie gegen die Zimmerwand zu ihrer Linken. Mit einem zornigen Knall prallt das gedruckte Abbild Lord Thommen Constaynes gegen das Gemälde eines brünftig röhrenden Hirschbullens, das das herrschaftliche Zimmer des Gasthauses ziert. Während das Buch viele seiner Seiten verliert, verbleibt das Bild nahezu unbewegt. Anna stampft mit ihrem rechten Fuß auf und das schwächliche Klopfen der flachen Sohlen ihrer Schlangenledersandalen markiert ihre eigene Hilflosigkeit, als sie ausruft: :'Anna: '"Wie kannst du es wagen?" Sie dreht sich auf dem Absatz um und beginnt, unbeherrscht im Zimmer auf und abzugehen; ganz als die Füchsin im goldenen Käfig, die sie ist. :'Anna: '"Ich muss verrückt sein, eine Dirne in meinen Diensten zu dulden, die mich betrügt und hintergeht. So muss es sein: Es ist ein Wahnsinn, dass ich dich nicht längst zum Block geführt habe. Hast du eine Vorstellung, was mein Vater mit dir tun würde, was jeder Mensch tun würde, der seine Sinne beisammen hat? Wir sprechen von Hochverrat! Hast du eine Ahnung, wie gefährlich die fettleibige Schlange ist, der du dich nur allzu gerne andientest? Du magst dich in deiner Rachsucht verzehren, doch wage es nicht, mich mit dir in den Abgrund zu reißen! Ist es nicht das, was du mir so nobel zu ersparen trachtest? Und du strebst es mit Mißtrauen und Verrat an? Was hast du dir bloß gedacht? Hofftest du darauf, dass dir dein neuer Freund aus reiner Großherzigkeit aushelfen würde? Dass er all die Geheimnisse, die du hinter meinem Rücken frank und frei ausplaudertest, nicht an sich zu raffen und gierig zu horten wüsste? Wie kannst du nur so würdelos sein und dir von Antea all deinen Lebenswillen ermüden machen? :Bei den Sieben, es ist in der Tat ein seltsamer Zufall, dass alle die Menschen, deren Schädel man geöffnet hat, ein Gehirn hatten..." Plötzlich hält Anna in ihrer Bewegung inne und dreht sich jäh zu Randi um. Eindringlich starrt sie ihrer Bediensteten in die Augen und ein heftiger Schauer entflammt ihre Blässe zu einer gefhärlichen Röte. Leise und kalt spicht sie wie zu sich selbst: :'Anna: '"...es sei denn, es war all die Zeit nicht du, die dumm war, sondern ich..." Mit weiten und schnellen Schritten eilt sie zu Randi, der Füchsin gleich, die in ihrer Attacke um ihr Leben kämpft. Mit all dem Schwung ihrer Bewegung ergreift sie Randis Haar und zieht ihren Kopf gewaltsam in ihren Nacken. Ihre rechte Hand legt sie wie eine Würgeschlinge um ihren zarten Hals und auch wenn sie keinen Druck ausübt, der Randi um Luft ringen ließe, so empfindet diese doch eine beängstigende Beklemmung in ihrer Kehle. Anna beugt sich ganz nahe zu Randis Gesicht hinunter und eiskalt zischt sie: :'Anna: '"Warum bist du hier, Randi? Es ist in der Tat ein bemerkenswertes Geschick der Götter, das dich Braavos entfliehen und die gesamte Wüste Dornes bis in das jämmerliche Trauerspiel unserer Stadt durchqueren machte... Habe ich nun deine Spielregeln begriffen, Randi? ...Du wirst mir alles erzählen, was diese Nacht hinter euren verräterischen Türen geschah und wage es nicht, mich zu belügen oder mir etwas zu verschweigen, oder beim Krieger, ich schwöre dir, Rashad wird dein Leben hier und jetzt beenden. Und denke nicht daran, dir als Märtyrerin selbstgefällig zu sein, dein Vermächnis wird einer Verräterin angemessen sein. Ich werde Antea mit Geschenken überschütten, ein Ehrengast wird sie sein in unserem Haus. Mein Kleid, das ich dir lieh: Es wird ihres sein, genauso wie deine Laute ?, mit der du mir so viele Nächte versüßt hast." Der Gedanke an Randis möglichen Verrat versetzen Anna in eine wilde Raserei und für einen Moment glaubt sie, sie verliere die Besinnung. Die Spitzen ihrer Finger sind taub, beängstigende Gefühle von Unwirklichkeit ergreifen Besitz von ihr. Sie errinert sich an all die warmen Nächte der erregten, kichernden Einflüsterungen, der alles verschlingenden Hitze ihres Körpers während ihrer Liebe und an ihren betörenden Schwindel immer dann, wenn es ihr gelang , Randi seufzen zu machen. Und ferner zurück denkt sie, an ihrer Kindheit, die die ersten Knospen ihrer Liebe zu der zugleich schönsten und fremdartigsten Frau trieben ließen, der sie je begegnete. An Bernsteine und Smaragde denkt sie und an glühende Kohlen. An all die exotischen und rätselhaften Geschichten, mit denen Randi sie in den Nächten unter ihren Laken in ihren Bann zu schlagen wusste; Geschichten von fremden Orten, reich gewürzt mit dem Aroma von Randis singendem Akzent. In ihrem Geiste hört sie das Lied ihrer Vereinigung, das Randi mit einem schelmischen Lächeln spielte an jenem verheißungsvollem Tag, an dem Tyene Sand sie ein kluges Kind nannte. Ein Geheimnis, das Randi ihr schenkte und das nur ihr gehörte. Doch wie dumm sie war, dies all die Zeit zu glauben. All ihre Geheimnisse waren in Wahrheit Geheimnisse für Randis Schlangen, die sie in ihr Bett brachte, während sie sie mit ihren Lippen und Händen besinnungslos machte. Annas Schmerz ist so überwältigend wie nie zuvor und während ihr schwarz vor Augen wird, umschließt sie Randis Kehle fester und fester. Sie bemerkt nicht, dass sie es ihrer Dienerin unmöglich macht, zu sprechen, geschweige denn, zu atmen. Als Randi beginnt, röchelnd um Atem zu ringen, kommt sie zu sich und lässt erschrocken von ihrer Dienerin ab. Sie tritt einige Schritte zurück und starrt fassungslos auf ihre Hände. Ihr entfährt ein atemloses "Ich...", dann bricht sie kraftlos auf den Holzdielen des Fußbodens in sich zusammen. Sie verbirgt ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und beginnt, laut und haltlos zu schluchzen. Es dauert lange, bis sie wieder spricht. Ihre Augen sind gerötet und ihre Gesichtszüge entstellt und verzerrt von ihrem Leid, ihre Stimme ist gebrochen. :'Anna: '"Warum bist du hier, Randi? Was willst du von mir? Wieso tust du mir das an? Willst du sterben? Verabscheust du mich? Verabscheust du dich selbst?.... Ich verstehe dich nicht und habe es niemals getan....und nun ist es zu spät....alles was ich getan habe, habe ich a...." Der Rest von Annas verwirrten Äußerungen versinken in ihrem Schluchzen und sie kann ihren Satz nicht beenden. Nach einer Weile sitzt sie stumm da, ihre Augen starren inhaltsleer in ihre im Schoß gefalteten Händen. Die wenigen Haare Randis, die sie in ihnen hält, verströmen den flüchtigen und vergehenden Geruch exotischer Schönheit. Es erscheint Randi nicht, als beabsichtige sie, erneut zu sprechen. Von Hustenkrämpfen geschüttelt, kauert Randi am Boden, die Hände in das Hirschfell gekrallt, wo die Perlen von Annas zerbrochenem Armband sich wie Eisennägel in ihre Handflächen bohren, während ihr stumme Tränen über die brennenden Wangen rinnen. Erst in diesem Moment, hier an dem Abgrund, an dem sie nun beide stehen und vor dem sie so scheinheilig glaubte, Anna bewahren zu wollen, wird ihr schonungslos bewusst, dass sie ihn insgeheim herbeigesehnt, ja, dass sie ihn provoziert hat, in dem Augenblick, als sie über die Türschwelle von Xantos‘ Gemach getreten ist. :'Randi: '„Doch“, krächzt sie mit erstickter, geisterhafter Stimme und ein verzweifeltes, raues Lachen entringt sich ihrer geschundenen Kehle. Ihre Blicke aus hellen, verweinten Augen leuchten wie ertrinkende Sterne in einem dunklen Teich. „Doch, Anna, du verstehst sehr wohl. Jetzt verstehst du. Wie hätte ich dir je den kalten Zorn begreiflich machen sollen? Dein Jähzorn ist sengend wie die Wüstensonne und so schnell wie die Wüste in der Nacht kühlt er sich auch wieder ab. Aber der kalte Zorn …“ Jäh wird sie von einem Hustenkrampf unterbrochen und ihre Hände streifen unwillkürlich über ihre Kehle, wo Annas Eisklauen ihr Abzeichen hinterlassen haben. :'Randi: „Mal dir meinen Tod in den düstersten Farben aus und schmiede Pläne, wie du mich auch darüber hinaus noch demütigen und verspotten kannst, und du verstehst sehr gut, was mich damals am Leben gehalten hat. Selbst wenn ich mich selbst nicht so sehr verachtet hätte, wenn ich den Schweißgeruch des Niederträchtigen nicht jeden Augenblick in meiner Nase gespürt hätte, hätte ich nichts gegen meine Peinigerin in der Hand gehabt. Nichts bis auf diesen Namen, Antea Sand, den sie mir als Kind in einer schwachen Stunde, als das Biest noch in ihr schlummerte, anvertraut hatte. An diesen Namen klammerte ich mich wie ein Reh an das letzte Grün in einer Welt, die der Frost fest im Griff hat, und er trieb mich nach Norden … in deine Arme … ‚Du siehst aus wie meine Mutter‘, hat er das nicht gesagt? Jack, der ungehobelte Riese, das kindhafte Monster? Nun, du trägst ihren Namen … Doch es war nicht nur das. Dein scharfer Verstand, dein Ehrgeiz, deine Eleganz, deine Liebe für das Große Spiel, all die Dinge, die ich einst an ihr so bewundert hatte, sah ich in dir, wollte ich in dir sehen. Und Antea war fern und mein verrohter Geist war nicht wählerisch.“ Als Randi ihre verkrampften Hände aus dem Fell löst, bleiben Perlen von Annas Armband an ihrer verschwitzten Haut kleben. Mit Bedacht, beinahe liebevoll, lässt sie sie in ihre Handflächen gleiten und sieht mit einem schmerzlichen Lächeln darauf hinab. :Randi: „Der Hass lässt uns nur zwei Möglichkeiten, sagt man nicht so? Zu töten oder zu werden, was wir hassen … Du hast in allem recht, was du sagst, die hasszerfressene Dirne, der du deine Gunst gewährt hattest, sah eine Schwäche in deiner jugendlichen Unschuld, die sie ausnutzen konnte, um … tja, um was? Sich in dein Vertrauen zu schleichen, um dich dann im rechten Moment an deine Feinde zu verraten? Ich weiß es nicht mehr und es spielt auch keine Rolle. Nichts in meiner Ausbildung in den ‚Liebeskünsten‘, ein Name voller Spott, wie ich nun weiß, hat mich auf das vorbereitet, was …“ Randi schüttelt jäh den Kopf. Sie versucht sich, zu erinnern, wann ihr Spiel aufhörte, Spiel zu sein. Wann Annas kokettierendes Kopf-in-den-Nacken-legen in ihr das spontane Bedürfnis auszulösen begann, albern zu grinsen, und wann ihr nagender Durst nach immer neuen Geschichten sie dazu bewog, wieder zu ihrer Laute zu greifen, die sie seit ihrer Flucht aus Braavos unberührt gelassen hatte. Doch nichts davon kann sie Anna sagen, ohne dass es nach ihrer Beichte wie bitterer Hohn oder ein seichter Versuch klingt, ihren Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen. Unmöglich Anna, die so kompromisslos liebt wie sie urteilt, verständlich zu machen, dass der Grat zwischen Trug und Aufrichtigkeit für Randi so schmal ist, dass sie verlernt hat, ihren eigenen Motiven zu trauen. :Randi: „Was Xantos angeht, Mylady“, wechselt sie abrupt das Thema und die Ansprache. Plötzlich fühlt sie sich so schwach und schwerelos, als liege ihr Kopf bereits auf dem Richtblock. „Ich könnte versuchen, Euch davon zu überzeugen, dass er von mir nichts erfahren hat, das er nicht ohnehin schon weiß. Dass ich niemals um seine Dienste gebeten hätte, wenn ich nicht gefürchtet hätte, dass Ihr Antea, deren Namen ich Euch in einem Moment der Schwäche so bedenkenlos preisgegeben habe, früher finden könnte als ich selbst und Euch um meinetwegen gegen eine Namensvetterin versündigen könntet, die womöglich einflussreicher ist als Ihr. Aber nichts davon ist von Bedeutung, denn nichts davon ändert etwas an dem Umstand, dass ich als Zofe meine Herrin an einen potenziellen Feind verraten habe und dass mein Kopf dafür rollen muss, denn Ihr spielt nicht mein Spiel, Mylady. Ihr spielt sein Spiel und das sind nun einmal die Spielregeln.“ Als sie zu Anna aufsieht und in ihren Augen ihre tiefe Verzweiflung reflektiert sieht, überkommt sie ein jähes Schutzbedürfnis und sie kann nicht anders, als auf sie zuzueilen und ihre Hände zu ergreifen. Doch die niederschmetternde Erinnerung, dass sie allein die Verantwortung für Annas Agonie trägt, sorgt dafür, dass sie sie gleich wieder loslässt und vor ihr niedersinkt, den Kopf gesenkt, sich ihr ausliefernd. :Randi: „Ich will nicht um mein Leben betteln, Lady Anna, vielleicht ist das das letzte bisschen Würde, das mir geblieben ist. Aber wenn … wenn ich Euch nur so davon abhalten kann, eine unmögliche Entscheidung zu treffen …“ Randis Berührung lässt Anna in hellem Schrecken zusammenzucken. Sie entreißt ihr ihre Hände und erhebt sich hastig. Ihre Augen spiegeln ihre Furch ab und sie zittert am ganzen Leib. Stotternd beginnt sie, zu sprechen. :Anna: '"Jack ist nur ein bedauernswerter, gebrochener Mann. Doch du, du bist das wahre Monster. Ein grausames Scheusal, das mich heimsucht, um mich zu vernichten. Und nun bist du hier, mir den Todesstoß zu versetzen? :Ich wünschte, in Braavos hätte dich der Pöpel zu Tode geschändet. Ich wünschte, in deiner Dummheit und Ignoranz hättest du dir Tyene Sand als Opfer erwählt, ihr Gift wäre langsam und qualvoll gewesen." Nun ist es an Anna, bitter aufzulachen. :'Anna: '" "Du teilst ihren Namen"...was für eine groteske Kreatur du bist. Der Bastard und die Hure, davon werden die Barden noch lange singen. Bevor Randi antworten kann, entfernt sich Anna von ihrer Dienerin. Zunächst tut sie einige Schritte rückwärts, um ihrer Verräterin nicht den Rücken zukehren zu müssen, dann eilt sie zur Tür, während sie ruft: :'Anna:"Rashad. Rashad!" Durch den Lärm und die hitzigen Schreie Annas bereits alamiert, öffnet Rashad unmittelbar die Tür. Die von Tränen überflutete Ruine ihres Antlitzes erschreckt ihn zutiefst und lassen ihn in seiner formellen Verbeugung innehalten. Sofort versucht er, an Anna vorbei ins Zimmer zu sehen und bemerkt die Unordnung und Randi, wie sie mit gesenktem Haupt auf dem Fußboden sitzt. :Gehetzt eilt sein Blick zurück zu seiner Herrin. :'Rashad: '"M'Lady, ist alles in Ordnung?" :'Anna: '"Deinen Dolch Rashad, gib ihm mir!" Rashad zögert, ängstlich blickt er Anna ins Gesicht. :'Rashad: '"Mein Dolch, M'Lady? Darf ich fragen wofür?" Anna ist nahe daran, ihre Beherrschnung über Rashads unsinnige Frage zu verlieren, als sie antwortet: :'Anna: '"Du darfst nicht. Was du darfst, ist meinen Anweisungen folgen, ich werde mich nicht wiederholen Rashad, also sei nicht dumm." :'Rashad: '"Ich könnte es mir nie verzeihen, falls Euch etwas zustöße." Anna tritt gefährlich nahe an ihre Wache heran. Ihr Blick ist bohrend und eiskalt. Ein leichtes Zittern verstärkt die Bedrohung, die sie ausstrahlt. :'Anna: '"Hast du immer noch nichts aus unserem letzten Zusammensein gelernt? Glaube mir, du wirst es dir nicht verzeihen, wenn du meinen Befehlen nicht Folge leistest. Maße dir nicht an, über meine Motive urteilen zu dürfen. Den Dolch Rashad, jetzt!" Es sicht klar sichtbar, dass Rashad einen inneren Kampf austrägt, als er seinen Dolch aus dessen Scheide befreit und ihn seiner Herrin aushändigt. :'Rashad: '"Ihr wisst schon, dass für mich und die meisten der Wachen Ihr mehr für dieses Haus sprecht als alle Anderen, den Lord eingeschlossen." Annas Züge werden etwas weicher und sie tritt einen Schritt zurück, als sie spricht: :'Anna: '"Du bist ein guter Mann Rashad, das kann ich spüren. Aber besorge dich nicht um meine Motive, bleibe so klug wie du bist und tu was ich dir sage. :Und nun geh in den Schankraum und wehe dir, wenn du nicht still bist, hast du verstanden?" Hastig verbeugt sich Rashad. :'Rashad: '"Natürlich M'Lady. Möge das Haus Sanddorn stark bleiben. Er schließt die Tür gewaltsam und entfernt sich. Anna dreht sich zu Randi um und starrt sie für einen Moment an, der Dolch in ihrer linken Hand blitzt im Kerzenschein. Ihr Blick ist ein toxisches Gemisch aus Furcht und Hass. Schließlich eilt sie auf ihre Dienerin zu, kniet sich zu ihr herab und legt ihr die Klinge des scharfen Dolches an ihren Hals. Obwohl ihre Hände zittern, kann sie Randis Herzschlag durch die sanfte Vibration der Klinge spüren. :'Anna: '"Also war alles eine Lüge? All die Scherze, die wir trieben, dein süßes und wunderschönes Lachen, mit dem du mich beschenktest? Nächte, in denen wir davon träumten, gemeinsam die Kanäle Braavos zu befahren? (ich bin mir unsicher, ob randi braavos nun hasst, oder sich im gegenteil danach sehnt). Unsere Ausritte und unsere Nächte in den Oasen? Dies alles war nur eine Farce, unter der deine Verachtung nur umso finsterer schwelte?" Erneut strömen bittere Tränen Annas Wange herab. Immer wieder stockt sie in ihren Äußerungen, wenn ihre Scham und ihr Schmerz es ihr nahezu unmöglich machen, ihre Empfindungen auszudrücken. :'Anna: '"Im Stillen hast du dich vor meiner Berührung geekelt, wenn du mich gefickt hast? Ich habe dich geliebt, du niederträchtige Hure! Rede!" Anna presst die Spitze ihrer Klinge in Randis Fleisch, ein erster Tropfen Blut rinnt die silbrig funkelnde Klinge hinab. : Kategorie:Inhalt